of_mystic_and_mundyefandomcom-20200213-history
THE RED ROYALE
tumblr_nc2g2nNIqF1tn9ln4o1_500.gif { T H E R E D R O Y A L E } '--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Established centuries ago, The Red Royale is the leading government for the Mystic race that dictactes order, law, and how society is run. It's origination began in the Mystic's true home realm, Amaranthine, and was configured of six leaders. There was no Doshoth nor Sasheeth at the time, as Mystics never placed themselves long enough within the Mundye realm to truly bother with settlement and identity. Due to such, six leaders represented The Red Royale, and spoke for specific species or similar groups. 'MEMBERS OF THE RED ROYALE c. 1352 MARIUS' Before the banishment of Amaranthine that led to an astounding number of Mystics forced into the Mundye realm, these were the government rulers: tumblr_inline_nam2j86Snr1so10o6.gif Each member of The Red Royale wear a silken red cloak ''when speaking together for council or meetings. While their faces and names are known, it is just their trademark and distinguishing feature to separate themselves from others and let others know who they truly are. While the collaboration began when war and conflict was rampant, The Red Royale was brought to bring peace, balance, and understanding. It also allowed them to be the voice for others to understand wants, needs, and to deliver what was needed to those who needed it. They were the voice for numerous since the Gods did not speak to the regular. 'THE RED HAND OF THE RED ROYALE c. 1437 JUNIPER' After 87 years of peace and functionality throughout Aramanthine due to this leadership and group, things started to grow dark and manipulative. Certain species began to go missing, and usual enemies were pointing blame. Conflict started to arise once more due to the kidnappings and murder, and most of them came from the predatory species ruled under Dumae. Automatically she was approached, brought into discussion with the others to figure out what was amiss. They needed answers as to why her fellow children of the dark were breaching the peace treaty and decided laws. Dumae had no answer, and acted as outraged as the others. She had grown fond of her position within The Red Royale, along with the notority that came with it, and for her to influence disruption would do nothing but sour her comfortability. Although a public announcement was soon made, along with execution for those going against the law, the disruption still carried on. Eventually a heated argument broke out within The Red Royale, fractions were established, and walls were build for safety. The once promising ruling force was deteriorating before everyones eyes, and chaos was ensueing. Unbeknowest to everyone, however, Kaedrik was behind it all. He had craved abundant dominion; more sovereighty. His plan had been formulated a decade ago, and he had been placing all the right dominoes in line before slowly pushing them off one by one. Kaedrik made it so the obvious failure and rebellion came from Dumae, who took no coverage in hiding her enjoyment for the respect that came with being part of The Red Royale. Daratrine, by now, had cast herself out of The Red Royale and safe-guarded her own territory for the beings of Crystal Sea; blocking off all contact with those on land and making sure no one made contact with them, either. Aureelius, however, began to piece things together. As he was a man of research, he also had a collection of spies he gathered over the years to whisper in his ear. This is how he also added onto his knowledge for decades. Unfortunately, most were all words and no bare witnesses, so in secret he referred to Satsunna to garner the truth. She would go to each member and bring the truth from their lips. Yet within the night, before Satsunna reached Dumae or Kaedrik, she was masked and dragged off to a foreign location burrowed within the ground. When the sun rose, Satsunna was found nailed to a tomb within the City of Ryo Lest; territory of the Barghest. More blame was put on Dumae and she was arrested; locked within the dungeons beneath The Red Royale castle. As all blame pointed to her treason, a vast amount of the public demanded Dumae be executed. Upon the date of her demise, Adeen was brought information corresponding to Satsunna's untimely death. How an eye-witness was located, and they found evidence of the person who murdered their Oracle was a Witch by the name of Claira Willow, one of the deeply committed followers of Kaedrik Juel. Adeen had raced to the execution block with numerous guards thundering alongside him, making sure to block all areas of exit so Kaedrik could not escape. A charm was even placed over the location to ensure he could not use any spells that could travel his body to farther distances. Just as Adeen slammed through the doors, his voice shouting from above as he glanced down at the bodies below to halt the execution, the tip of a fire-touched arrow already punctured through the ribcage of Dumae. Her body was frozen for a moment, standing as if held by time gone slow, before she collapsed to the ground, while her heart was embedded in the wall behind her from the arrow and soon to fall to ash due to the flame. Adeen was outraged and automatically called for the seize of Kaedrik, but he knew his plan already fell into place. Before the guards could reach him, Kaedrik delivered a spell that took him three years to decipher. One that would change history forever. 'THE BANISHMENT OF AMARANTHINE c. 1440 JUNIPER' Kaedrik had his followers in place, and each chanted the correct verse. With the summon of energy, a blinding orange light overcame the execution block, and soon ventured far across the Amaranthine lands. No one could blink nor move, and what felt like a pulse from within the chest cavity of anyone succumbing to the spell, soon would wake up in lands foreign to them. Adeen and thousands upon thousands of Mystics came to face a land unlike Amaranthi ne. While he was surrounded by a group of Mystics, some rushing to his aid, Adeen was too weak and collapsed; discovering that upon the blast he had also been hit with a fire-touched arrow. Unable to deliver answers on where they were, how Kaedrik made this happen, and how apologetic he was that he failed them and his comrades, Adeen succumbed to his injuries. 428 years later, the Mystics are as they are today. It took countless struggles to establish order and keep themselves hidden for so long from the Mundye, creatures they only had in small quantities back in Amaranthine. Yet they have managed, and the Red Royale collected itself around the founding of The Sanctum thanks to Geesha, 345 years ago. 'PRESENT OF THE RED ROYALE - MUNDYE REALM c. 2302''' As it stands, the current members of The Red Royale are as follows: In today's society, The Red Royale no longer govern according to designated specie category and 'who fits under what best'. Now, they have established the Dashoth and Sasheeth . Three rulers for each side to have a fair discussion and council. Dashoth tend to rule the Eastern side of The Sanctum, while Sasheeth rule the Western. The Red Royale council leaders are to be re-elected or newly elected every 10 years, and their base of operations is located directly between their territorites of East and West, right in the center of The Sanctum on a circular plot of land where the Sanctum Canal runs around it, and two bridges on either side connect to the Red Royale property.